joltans_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamba Ravenborne
'''Gamba Ravenborne '''is a Tiefling Sorcerer from Direloth who was part of the Fellowship of Gamba. Biography Born in the midst of a rampant storm, Gamba was the son of a Descendant father. Shortly after his birth, his parents disappeared from the outskirts of Direloth. Before their disappearance, Gamba was given a necklace of dragon-scale by his father. Whether his mother had such a necklace or not is still unsure. The Ravenborne Following the mysterious disappearance of his parents, Gamba was ordered to be taken to the King's keep. Locally he received the surname of "Ravenborne", along with several other orphans. While enslaved and subdued, Gamba endured being a servant of the crown until he reached his twenties. Gamba regularly questioned his heritage which resulted in further animosity towards the Prince and his royal ancestry. In combination with his poor standards of living, Gamba often exercised his ire through moments of violence. During such a moment a cloaked figure approached. Later revealed to be Uronin, the figure allowed him to stay within the walls of his tower. Gamba was one of many orphans Uronin had taken and hid from the crown, and many had he managed to smuggle to other villages. Gamba spent the following years hiding in the dark tower, occasionally wandering beyond its confines with the other orphans. As time passed, Uronin increasingly absented himself from the tower while regularly expressing concern. Although noticing an ongoing dispute between his caretaker and King Ducrim Pridetalon, Gamba never realised the graveness of the situation and instead remained ignorant. Uronin never cared for the situation, however, and assured Gamba that his business with Ducrim was the least of his problems. As dark forces were once again on foot, Uronin had to ensure his brethren were at the very least informed of the situation and refused to let Ducrim disrupt his plans for departure. During this time, Uronin sent Gamba to live in a nearby cottage in the outskirts of Direloth. The conflict ended with the incarceration of Archmage Uronin on request by the King. Uronin plead innocent to the supposed misconduct but Ducrim's democratic influence had become too great, leaving Uronin guilty of kidnapping and conspiracy against the crown. The Phantom of Direloth By publically denouncing the verdict, Gamba and Kharl, another orphan Gamba befriended, became targets of Ducrim which eventually forced them to flee the city. Kharl was killed during their escape by an arrow through the chest. Upon facing harsh nights in the Northern forests, Gamba arrived at Black Hollow and before long found himself at the town's inn. Once there he became a figure of interest to the locals. Most of the Black Hollow locals were heavily diseased, rendering them either mentally handicapped or rotting corpses. Upon further investigation, Gamba ran into the League of Thieves operating throughout the town. The League, also known as Direloth's Bane, stood at war with the Pridetalons and had recently tainted barrels of food headed to Direloth from the south. Gamba, who wore royal garments, was brutally beaten and left for dead on the streets by the League. Bearing the mark of the Ravenbornes, they promptly realised that Gamba was affiliated with Uronin who had previously sent Ravenbornes to the League. Gamba quickly became a recruit, but nevertheless despised his time there. Although being treated with respect, several individuals took interest in Gamba, or more specifically, his necklace. One of them was Petir, a sociopath known for his selfish attitude. As the plague which haunted Black Hollow was successfully brought to Direloth, the hallucinating denizens of Direloth could all but be ignored by Ducrim. As a result, the infestation turned into a bloodbath - an event in which the King culled most of the infected. The incident sparked controversies throughout the north and put Ducrim's rule further into question. With no end in sight, the League sought to incentivise an insurrection. Gamba's involvement earned him the name "The Phantom of Direloth". The alias "Phantom of Direloth" derived from the inhabitants of Direloth, exclaiming to have observed, on multiple occasions, a phantom-like creature wandering the alleys. Enter Arenia During his time in the League, Gamba met Arenia Havenglade and fell deeply in love. Their romance was frowned upon amongst the thieves and led to frequent quarrels. The Rebellion of the Thieves As the thieves armed themselves for a final conflict, Gamba and Arenia followed Petir through the tunnels of Direloth. While Arenia had another vengeance in mind, Gamba informed her that his only intention was to break Uronin out of the dungeons. While the city stood in flames, the thieves had been defeated and a retreat was ordered. At this point, Gamba had been informed of Uronin's escape from Direloth. While Gamba and Arenia had managed to survive the ensuing battles, they were ambushed by Petir before escaping the city. Petir snatched Gamba's necklace and proceeded to defeat him in the swordfight that followed, but as the tunnel collapsed above them, all three were buried under a mountain of stone. Rescued by other fleeing thieves, Gamba retrieved his necklace and fled, with Arenia nowhere in sight. Back in Black Hollow, Arenia had not been reported as having returned and was thought to be a casualty of the war. Gamba collapsed at the news shortly before the small town got invaded by the royal army, forcing the thieves to scatter into the woods. A Necklace of Old, and The Fellowship of Gamba Not knowing the consequences of the thieves' war, Gamba treaded old roads further south, only kept alive by farmers willing to let him take potatoes from their farms. As hope felt lost, a farmer handed Gamba a letter, telling him another man had been there and left it for him - knowing he would come. The letter instructed Gamba to head to Umberwreck, with directions inscribed on the back. The letter ended with a cryptic message; ''A tunnel gives way for answers. ''Unsettled by the occurrence, Gamba rode to the small village looking for the answers he needed. (i need help i dont like gambas story anymore pls @tom give me ideas) (a lot of details are left out but i don't know how to structure it for wiiki) Possessions Personality and traits By participating, although playing a minuscule part, in the deaths of hundreds of innocent Direlothian denizens, Gamba heavily regrets his involvement. He is still in disbelief that Arenia is dead, which is more often than not a motivation for his actions. As opportunities present themselves, Gamba has an internal conflict of which ones to follow in order to find Arenia, his parents, and the story behind his necklace. Appearance